


Penny for Your Thoughts

by arcadiana



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiana/pseuds/arcadiana
Summary: CW: homophobic language usedIn the small-minded little town of Stardew Valley, no secret is safe.  Penny is still reeling from her last relationship and battling her demons of an abusive ex and an alcoholic mother when a new girl arrives in town, turning everything she knows upside down and changing her world in ways she'd never imagined.
Relationships: Abigail/Penny (Stardew Valley), Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley), Pam & Penny (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	Penny for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and I hope someone out there enjoys reading it :)  
> please share/leave feedback if you feel like it - I'd really appreciate it!

I first heard the news on a typical Friday night. It was nearly midnight as I approached the grim sight of my mother staggering and cursing her way down the stairs outside the Stardrop Saloon, propped up by Robin's firm grip.

"I'm so sorry about my mom," I apologized to Robin, knowing fully well that it wasn't the first time this happened, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Robin shook her head. "It's not you fault, honey. Don't worry about it."

My mother's eyes flickered open. "Girl, where've you been all day? Haven't you heard there's fresh meat in town?" She hiccuped at me. "How v-very rude of you not to give her a warm welcome at the pub tonight. But you're no fun, are you, eh?"

"I was meaning to tell you, Penny - I moved a new farmer in today!" Robin quickly interjected. "She seems sweet. Much nicer than the last one, that's for sure..."

She trailed off as our eyes met. "Sorry... I wasn't trying to bring him up. It's just... it hasn't been long, and I'm just happy we have a new girl in town. Livens things up, doesn't it?" Robin attempted to crack a smile, and I did my best to reciprocate.

"Sure does. I'm excited to meet her!" I responded, steadying my mother as we began to walk towards our trailer.

As I propped open the door, trying not to inhale her ale-soaked scent, she chuckled nastily. "You- you're _excited_ , are you now?" I sighed. "Mom, you don't know what you're saying, alright? Let's get you into bed."

But she continued on her drunken rant. "Really, no - r-really - it's too bad - what's his name, T-Tom? - Tom moved out of town." I bit my tongue, hard. What else did I expect from her?

"Mom. I... I'd really rather not talk about him. Okay?"

She sneered. "I real- really thought he'd fixed you up good. But you're still... _still_ a nasty little dyke, aren't you?"


End file.
